


The Witnesses

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ancestors, Cross-cultural, Doriath, Edain, Elves, Gen, Gondolin, Nargothrond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Aragorn is told about his ancestors by those who saw them with their own eyes.





	The Witnesses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ancestors challenge at the Silmarillion Writers Guild

"I was there," said Celeborn to Aragorn. "I saw them step out of the shadows of the forest together, hand in hand, Thingol and Melian, when we were no longer sure we were even waiting, still. I had never seen anyone like Melian the Maia and Elu, our Elu, seemed utterly changed."

"I was there," said Galadriel to Aragorn. "I visited my brother in Nargothrond, shortly after his return from Ossiriand, and there I met Balan, who was later known as Beor, forefather of Barahir and Beren and all that House. Beor was the first of your kind I had ever seen; before that, Men had been a rumour, half disbelieved."

"I was there," said Glorfindel to Aragorn. "I stood in a high place beside King Turgon when the great eagles, at Thorondor's command, set down young Huor and his brother, having rescued them from orcs. They were weary and cold, having been carried high through the upper air. They had no inkling where they were, until we told them, but they showed no fear! Those were brave boys!"

"You were there," said Aragorn to Elrond. "You were there, in Elros's time and in Elendil's, in Valandil's and in Arathorn's. I was proud at first when you revealed my ancestry to me, and it seemed to me I had been lifted up high, but now I am cast into doubt and it seems to me I am all but overshadowed by the great ones of the past. Who am I to you, beside my ancestry? Can you even tell me apart?"

"Estel," said Elrond, "I can."

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of genealogical help, if anyone needs it:  
> Elu and Melian are the parents of Luthien, Aragorns's ancestress, and Melian is the probable source of some of the powers of the line of Luthien.  
> Beor is Aragorn's ancestor through Beren and Elwing.  
> Huor (of another house of Men) is Aragorn's ancestor through Tuor and Earendil.  
> Elros is Elrond's brother, Earendil's son, and the founder of the royal line of Numenor; Valandil is the first of the heirs of Isildur to be fostered in Rivendell.


End file.
